


Darkest Night, Brightest Day

by furyofthetimelords



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Lesbian Clary Fray, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthetimelords/pseuds/furyofthetimelords
Summary: Ten years before, the world was overrun by demons in a horrifying apocalypse. Now, Shadowhunters are the last line of defence against the demonic forces that walk the Earth. But everything changes the day Clary Fray appears at the institute with a horrifying warning from her kidnapped mother: Valentine Morgenstern is back.





	Darkest Night, Brightest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow here we are with my first new fic in forever. Originally this was gonna be for a big bang thing, but things happened and I had to drop out. So, I decided to give it a bit more time and said fuck it and decided to start posting things again. Any and all feedback is absolutely welcomed + appreciated.

**_Brooklyn Settlement_ **

The knock at the door was unexpected. Clary looked out her window, wondering if she’d been so absorbed in drawing that she’d somehow stayed up all night. But the view outside was still dark - the stars were bright against the sky, and the moon itself was barely visible amongst it all. 

“Mom?” Clary called out, wondering if Jocelyn had accidentally locked herself outside. 

But instead of her mother’s impatient voice, Clary heard an enormous crash followed by the sound of angry yelling. 

Her blood turned to ice. What was going on? Clary immediately went for the knife on her bedside table - Jocelyn had always been adamant Clary knew how to defend herself, even if Brooklyn was supposedly one of the safer placed to be in New York. 

“The world is dangerous, Clary. You need to know how to protect yourself,” Jocelyn had told her when she was thirteen and learning about self defence for the first time. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open and Clary dove for the knife, and held it up, ready to fight, but it was just her mother. She was covered in blood and strangely held two glowing blades in her hands. Clary had never seen anything like them before. 

“Mom? What’s going on?” Clary asked, trying to look out the door to see what was outside, but Jocelyn pushed it shut with her shoulder before Clary could get a good look.

“We don’t have much time,” Jocelyn said, dropping one of the blades and pulling something out of her pocket - a strange sort of stick, like some sort of metallic paint brush handle. It had strange designs carved on, like some sort of ancient symbols. “There’s more coming.”

“Who? Are they -” Clary could barely finish the sentence. She didn’t want it it to be demons. Demons meant the wards weren’t safe anymore. And if the wards were down, Brooklyn was doomed. 

“No. They’re something worse.” Jocelyn said, and moved to Clary’s door. “They’re Valentine’s army.”

“What - what’s going on?” Clary asked. 

“I wanted to tell you sooner, but there’s no time now,” her mother said, pressing the stick to the windowpane, and moving the stick across it. Glowing lines trailed Jocelyn’s movements, creating some sort of glowing symbol on the glass. Something about it was almost familiar to Clary, but she couldn’t place it.

The door glowed hot for a second, and the symbol faded into nothing. Suddenly, there was an enormous crash from outside, and the sound of something moving outside. Whatever it was tried to slam against the door, but it didn’t budge. 

“Mom - what’s going on?” Clary persisted.

“You need to find the Shadowhunters Clary. Tell them Valentine’s back,” Jocelyn said, and pulled her necklace off her head and put it around Clary’s neck “You’ll need this.”

“Who - what about the Shadowhunters?”

Another crash at the door.

“They’re the only ones who can help. I wish I could explain everything,” Jocelyn said, and then touched the stone on the necklace, whispering something Clary couldn’t quite make out. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind, and a glowing purple light seemed to fill the room. Clary turned her head and suddenly the window beside her bed had turned purple. 

“Mom - what what’s going on?” Clary could feel herself being pulled towards it. She tried to resist, but the force of it was too strong. 

“I’m so sorry. Don’t fight it,” her mother said. “It will take you to the Shadowhunters.”

“Wha-” Clary began, but before she could speak, the purple light engulfed her. The last thing Clary saw before she was swept away was Jocelyn pull something out of her pocket and drink it, collapsing to the floor. 

Before she could say anything else, the world started to fade away and Clary was pulled into darkness, the echo of a scream on her lips. 

**//**

**_New York Outpost_ **

Isabelle was in her brother’s office when the alarms went off. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, leaning over Alec to look at his computer screen. 

“There’s been a breach at the gates,” Alec said, tapping on the security feed.

“How is that possible? Magnus made those himself”

“I don’t know yet, but someone - or something - came through a portal.” Alec said, tapping on the feed to rewind it. On screen, the grainy footage showed the empty courtyard, same as it always was, but then a flash of light and a portal opened, spitting out what looked like a young woman. 

“Any ID?” Isabelle asked. 

Alec tapped on the screen again. “Nothing in our database. It’s an unknown,” he said, and then tapped on his comms. “Aline, be careful.”

Isabelle looked back at the screen - on the live feed, two shadowhunters approached the woman. She had her hands up, but there was something in her hand. Isabelle zoomed in on the footage - it wasn’t great, but the woman looked terrified. She didn’t look like a demon, but Isabelle had seen more than enough shapeshifters. But those weren’t usually that powerful, and any regular demon shouldn’t be able to set foot inside the outpost. Not unless someone had tampered with the wards.

“Have we checked the wards?” Isabelle asked. 

“They’re on it now,” Alec said. “Someone’s calling Magnus. He’ll be here soon.”

“He’d come faster if you called.” Isabelle said. Alec blushed. It was no secret that Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of the Brooklyn settlement, was into Alec. However, known only to Isabelle, Alec also was interested in the Warlock. Why he hadn’t made a move yet was a mystery to Isabelle, but she wasn’t going to push it (at least, for the most part. Sometimes her brother needed to be pushed or he’d never get anywhere). She loved her brother, and just wanted to see him happy. Magnus seemed to do that, even if Alec refused to admit it. 

“I don’t want to take advantage,” Alec replied. 

“And how would you be? It could give you a minute together. That’s more than enough time for some action,” Isabelle said. 

“This is an emergency. Take it seriously,” Alec said in his Authoritative Voice. 

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “I am taking this seriously. But I can multitask.”

On screen, the woman surrendered, hands in the air. Isabelle watched as Aline apprehended her, putting the woman in electrum cuffs. There seemed to be no screaming from the woman on screen. Either she wasn’t a demon, or a really good actor.

Alec paused to listen to something on his headset. “I’ll send her out,” he said, and looked to Isabelle. “They’ve got the intruder. You want to lead the interrogation?”

Isabelle smiled. “Of course. Thank you big brother.”

Alec nodded. “Just don’t kill anything unless you have to.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “I won’t.”

//

Clary had no idea where on earth she was. Her head was still spinning, and being handcuffed to a chair and left alone in a dark room certainly didn’t help. She’d tried to get Shadowhunters outside to listen to her, but they’d threatened her with those glowing swords so she’d given up. 

She’d heard stories about Shadowhunters growing up - brave, angelic warriors gifted with strength who were the only ones strong enough to fight back against the demons. They were the reason why everyone was safe. But she’d never met one before - in the years before the destruction of New York, she hadn’t even know they’d existed. But then they’d emerged and shown themselves to the world, offering salvation as the only people who could fight the demonic forces. 

_ I thought they were supposed to help people, not lock them up, _ she thought bitterly. So much for her mother’s advice to seek help from the Shadowhunters. 

Suddenly, Clary heard a door open. Lights flickered on in the room, and Clary squinted against the brightness. 

“You’re awake, good,” am acciented feminine voice said and Clary looked over to the door to see perhaps one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen walk into the room. Long, dark hair and olive skin that was covered in tattoos of some kind. She was dressed in all black, tight fitting clothing that in another situation might have made Clary blush. But for now, she was just angry. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Clary asked. 

“If you’re a demon, then those should have made you weak,” the woman said, pointing to Clary’s cuffs. “You’d be out cold.”

“Well, good thing I’m not a demon then,” Clary said.

“Why are you here?” The woman asked. 

“I don’t know. My mom sent me here. She said you could help.”

The woman looked at her curiously. “Help with what?”

“With - I don’t know. She said there was someone coming. A, Valencia wait, no -- Valentine! That’s it,” Clary replied, almost forgetting the name. 

The woman’s face paled. “Valentine?” She said, real fear in her voice.

“That’s what she said. Valentine is back.”

The woman shook her head. “That’s not possible,” she said. 

“I know what she said,” Clary insisted. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Clary Fray.”

“Do you have a Shadowhunter parent, Clary?” The woman asked. 

Clary shook her head. “No. My dad died when I was young - he was in the army. My mom was an artist, before all of this anyway. Now she just keeps to herself.”

“Are you sure?” The woman asked. “Because if she was, then she’d have reason to know that name. Unless you’re a demon.”

“I’m not a demon. My mom wasn’t some Shadowhunter, either. But she told me you could help. And isn’t that what you do anyway - help people?” Clary pushed. She didn’t want this woman to derail the conversation. 

“We serve mankind,” the woman replied. 

“Then you shouldn’t have any problem looking into this. I don’t know who or what Valentine is, but if he’s a bad guy, then you need to stop him.  _ Now _ ,” Clary said, anger making her eyes water. She hated that reaction, but she couldn’t help it. Her day had been a long one, and it looked like there would be no respite. And besides, she couldn’t just give up when her mother was out there somewhere, possibly being tortured by bad guys.

“Isabelle?” A new voice said. Clary looked to the door. A tall dark haired man walked through the door. His skin was covered in exactly the same tattoos as the woman - Isabelle’s, but they were all in different positions. Clary wondered if that meant anything. 

“Alec - I thought you weren’t coming in,” the woman - Isabelle - said with a frown.

“Magnus arrived. He says he knows her,” Alec said, and pointed to Clary. 

“Did he bring her here?” Isabelle asked.

Alec shook his head. “He didn’t. Says it was someone named Jocelyn.”

“That’s my mother,” Clary cut in. 

“Do you know Magnus Bane?” Alec said. 

Clary shook her head. “I don’t. But I’m guessing my mom did.”

“Then we’ll have to ask him,” Isabelle said. “If Magnus knows her, then she’s probably not a demon.”

“I already said that!” Clary said.

Alec and Isabelle ignored her. 

“I’ll have him come in. Maybe he can explain this mess,” Alec said. He turned to Clary. “You’re lucky Magnus can vouch for you.”

“I’ll have to thank him,” Clary said. 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“We should bring her with us,” Isabelle said. 

Alec shook his head. “I’m not taking her out of this cell until we know for sure.”

“Then bring Magnus here.”

Alec frowned. “It could be dangerous.”

“Alec, those cuffs should’ve burned her skin off,” Isabelle said. Clary balked. “But they didn’t, so clearly she’s not a demon.”

“Fine,” Alec said with a sigh. Clary wondered what hell this guy’s problem was. “I’ll go get Magnus.”

Isabelle smiled at Clary. “Don’t worry about my brother. He’s having a bad day.”

Clary didn’t know what to say to that. 

//

“Are you sure you can’t take these off me?” Clary asked, nodding at her cuffs. 

Isabelle shook her head apologetically. “It’s the rules.”

“This is wasting too much time,” Clary said. “If you’d believed me when I walked we could already be out there.”

“We need to be sure you are who you say you are.”

Clary sighed in frustration. “I still think you’re wasting time.”

“Are you sure you don’t know him?” Isabelle asked.

“I’d think I’d remember someone with a name like that. Is he a warlock?”

“He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, before all of this,” Isabelle explained. 

“I live in the Brooklyn settlement. But the only Warlock I know is Dot, my mom’s friend. She used to manage the antiques store my mom worked at.”

“Did you always know?” Isabelle asked. 

Clary shook her head. “Not until after. It was a shock.”

Isabelle looked at her. She’d never really met many mundanes - all of her life she’d been kept away from them. Shadowhunters weren’t supposed to interact with mundanes, just protect them. How Clary had gotten tangled up im all of this was a mystery, and Isabelle was dying to know the answers. And that Magnus Bane had known this girl by name, or a least her mother, was something too. 

Maybe she was a Shadowhunter after all, though Isabelle thought she knew most of the Shadowhunters around in New York, or whatever was left of the once great city anyway. Unless she was an exile, though there hadn’t been many of those who hadn’t been forced back into the fold once the invasion happened. It was desperate times, and anyone who had the power to help was called. 

“I can’t imagine. I’ve known about the shadow world my whole life.”

“It’s strange. I used to wish magic was real, but I couldn’t have imagined it like this.”

“In the right world, you would’ve never had to know. Before all of this, we worked out of sight.”

“Is that where the Shadow part comes from?” Clary asked. 

Isabelle laughed. “No, that comes from the first of us all - Jonathan Shadowhunter.”

“That sounds fake.”

“It’s real,” Isabelle said with a laugh.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Magnus and Alec. Magnus Bane looked like he always did - somehow dressed impeccably like he was headed to some sort of sparkly parade. Isabelle glanced over at Clary to gauge her reaction - the woman looked surprised. 

“Hello Isabelle,” Magnus said.

“Magnus,” Isabelle said warmly. She’d always liked him, even if her parents hadn’t always approved of her friendship with the Warlock. She could only imagine what her parents would say if they knew Alec was in love with him. 

“Clarissa,” Magnus said, looking over at Clary. “It’s been a long time.”

“I don’t remember you,” Clary said, clearly confused. 

“I thought you said you didn’t know her?” Alec cut in. 

“It’s been a long time,” Magnus replied. “I dealt with Jocelyn mostly.”

“How could I forget you?” Clary asked. 

“While it’s true I am pretty unforgettable, your mother wanted me to make you forget.”

“What do you mean?”

“As a child, you had the Sight.”

“The sight?”

“You could see through glamours - the magic that hid the shadow world from mundanes. Of course, rarely anyone uses that now. There’s not much need,” he said sadly. 

“I - she knew about all of this?” Clary said. Isabelle could see the confusion plain on Clary’s face. 

“Of course she did. Jocelyn, after all, was one of your own,” he said, looking at Alec and Isabelle. 

//

“My mom was a Shadowhunter?” Clary blurted out. Her head was spinning - how was any of this possible? Jocelyn had been such a normal person - how could she have been a Shadowhunter?

Suddenly, Clary thought about when her mom had taught her self defence - how quick and almost unnaturally good Jocelyn had been at it. Her movements were so precise, like she’s really fought people before. Clary hadn’t thought about it much since, but the memory haunted her now. What else had she missed about her mom?

“Of course she was,” Magnus replied. “It’s why your sight was so strong.  It’s very powerful magic I had to use on you.” 

“Fray isn’t a Shadowhunter name,” Alec said.

“But Fairchild was,” Magnus said. 

“Jocelyn  _ Fairchild _ ?” Alec said, eyes widening. “How is that possible?” 

“She didn’t die in that fire,” Magnus said. “I don’t know what she did, but Jocelyn certainly didn’t die in Valentine’s house.”

“Why didn’t report this before?” Alec said. “Especially if she had a child?”

“I don’t know the details. All I know is that she showed up on my doorstep years later with a child. So, clearly, she wasn’t dead and I think someone like that would be hiding for an awfully good reason.”

“She’s a traitor.”

“She was a victim,” Magnus shot back. Alec shut his mouth. “She knew better than anyone how dangerous Valentine was.”

“I didn’t know,” he said. 

“Nobody really did,” Magnus replied sadly. “She tried her best to protect everyone, but there was no way of stopping him. So, she escaped.”

“I don’t understand,” Clary said. “How was my mom involved in any of this? And married to Valentine? Who is he?”

All this talk, and she’d had no idea why everyone seemed so afraid of this man. 

“Valentine was a radical Shadowhunter - he wanted to destroy all demonic traces from the world - including us Downworlders because we carried the same ‘taint’, according to him.”

“And my mom was  _ married  _ to him?” Clary didn’t believe it. How had Jocelyn never told her about this? Did her dad know about Valentine? Was that why her mom had run away? 

Clary had so many questions, and more than anything, she wanted her mom her to explain it all - but Jocelyn was somewhere else, taken away by someone very bad if these stories about Valentine were to be believed.

“Love is a complicated thing, and Valentine was a very charismatic man. There’s a reason the Uprising was such a devastating event,” Magnus replied. 

“The Uprising? Is that what you call when the demons came?” Clary asked, thinking back to the day the demons had taken over - she barely remembered it now, but sometimes she’d have nightmares about the way the sky had opened and horrifying creatures had poured out. 

Magnus shook his head. “This happened long before - Valentine believed the Clave was too soft. He wanted to make more Shadowhunters to carry out his plans to ridding the world of all demon influences, including Downworlders. The Clave didn’t see it that way, and he fought back. It was a dark day for all of us.”

“Why didn’t the Clave lock him up?” Clary asked. How had they let such an awful man slip through their fingers?

“We all thought he’d been killed - that he’d died in a fire in his home when the Clave came for him,” Isabelle said. “Valentine had burned his house down - with him and his family inside. I guess we got that wrong.”

“Family?”

“He had a son - Jonathan Christopher,” Magnus said. “He died in that fire.”

“I had a half brother?” Clary asked. She felt like she was about to throw up. How had she not know any of this before? What had stopped Jocelyn from saying anything? More and more, she realised she might not have known her mom at all. 

Magnus nodded. 

“Why didn’t my mom save him too?”

Magnus shook his head. “Jocelyn didn’t talk about those days, I can’t imagine what she was going through then.”

“I’m sorry,” Isabelle said. 

Clary shook her head. “Well, I guess now you know I’m not a demon,” she said. “Is there someone I can talk to about going after my mom?”

“You’d have to talk to Aldertree,” Alec said. “I’ve let him know we’ve had Magnus come in, but he’s going to want to see this for himself.”

“I want to talk to him myself,” Clary said. 

“Then I’ll call him down here,” Alec said, and tapped on something in his ear. “We need you down here, now. It’s Jocelyn Fairchild’s daughter.”

“He’s coming?” Isabelle asked. 

Alec nodded. “We’ll meet him outside the cell.”

//

“What’s going on?” Victor Aldtertree said when he arrived at the prison block. “Why is the Warlock here?”

Isabelle bit back a comment. Aldertree had never been her favourite person - he’d always seemed to carry some sort of disdain for her because she’d been so friendly with Magnus over the years. While Aldertree had never joined Valentine’s Circle, he’d always had a dislike of any and every downworlder than came his way. 

“I have a name,” Magnus said sharply.

Victor paid him no mind, focusing only on Alec. Isabelle felt a rush of anger - Magnus, although not a Shadowhunter and didn’t really hold any particular loyalty to the Clave, was a good man. His magic was what protected the outpost. 

“Magnus knew the girl - he’s the one who confirmed her identity,” Alec said. 

“How can you be sure this isn’t a trick?”

“There’s no magic here,” Magnus said. “I’d have felt it.”

“Well, then if you’re sure,” Aldertree said. “That doesn’t explain how Jocelyn managed to survive that fire.”

“I imagine she was never there,” Magnus said. “But now is not the time for speculation.”

“Clary claims Valentine is back.”

“Valentine has been dead for almost twenty years now,” Aldertree said. “You all know this.”

“That’s not what Jocelyn said - Clary claims she was kidnapped earlier tonight. It’s possible Valentine did this,” Alec said. 

“I’m going to need more than the word of an outsider to believe this,” Aldertree said. 

“She wants to talk to you,” Isabelle said. “About going after her mom.”

“I don’t care what she does,” Aldertree said. “She can leave.”

“If it’s Valentine, we can’t let her go alone,” Isabelle argued. “If he’s back, and I don’t see why he couldn’t be, then we need to stop him.”

“You can’t stop a dead man.”

“At least talk to her.”

“Fine, but I assure you she’s nothing more than a delusional child.”

Aldertree looked Clary up and down. “You do look like Jocelyn’s child.”

“You knew my mom?” Clary said. 

“We all did. Jocelyn’s betrayal was felt by all of us,” he replied. 

“She didn’t hurt anyone.”

“She helped Valentine.” 

Clary sighed. “I didn’t know about my mother’s past, but she ran away from it, and it had to have been for good reason. And you’re shadowhunters, aren’t you supposed to help people, especially your own?”

“We don’t even know what you are.”

“If I’m Jocelyn’s daughter, then I’m at least part shadowhunter. That has to matter.”

“You could just be a liar.”

“Do I need to take a blood test or something?” Clary asked. “Because I’ll do it if that means you’ll believe me.”

“I want to give you a rune.”

Isabelle balked. “That could kill her,” she said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea either. She’s not trained,” Alec said. 

Aldertree waved them off. “If she’s of true Shadowhunter blood, it won’t be a problem,” he said. 

“You could create a forsaken,” Magnus said. “You know what runes do to the rest of us.”

“I’ll do it,” Clary cut in. “I don’t care, if it makes you believe me, then fine. I have nothing to worry about.”

“Clary, you don’t know what this could mean.”

“We have to try something,” Clary said. 

“Then we’ll do it now,” Aldtertree said, pulling a stele out of his pocket. 

“This could hurt,” Isabelle warned. 

“I can handle a little pain,” Clary said, looking curiously at the stele. “My mother had one of those.”

“It’s called a stele - it’s what we use to draw our runes,” Isabelle said. “Only Shadowhunters can use them - anyone else, and it could kill them.”

Clary didn't seem phased. “It won't kill me.”

“Then let's begin,” Aldertree said. Clary held out her arm. 

Isabelle kept her eyes on Clary's face the entire time. The first touch of the stele caused Clary to inhale sharply, but she otherwise said nothing, her eyes fixed on the rune Aldertree had drawn on her skin - the one for Angelic Power.

Isabelle held her breath as she waited for something to happen. She hadn't seen a forsaken in years - not since the one she and Alec had found in an abandoned building years before. 

Nothing happened. Clary didn't collapse in pain, didn't scream. Just stood there looking at the mark on her arm. “What does it mean?” she asked. 

“Angelic power. All Shadowhunters get it as their first rune,” Aldertree explained. 

“Only in proper ceremony,” Alec said. “There’s no precedent for this.”

“Times have changed - we don’t have the luxury waiting. If she’s one of us, she gets taken in and trained. If not, then she dies.”

“How is killing a mundane helpful?”

“This is war, Alec,” Aldertree replied. “There are always casualties, and we can’t afford to wait.”

Isabelle could tell Alec wanted to argue further, but she placed a hand on his arm. Arguing now wouldn’t help anything, and they needed Aldertree on their side. 

“Is it permanent?” Clary asked, tracing the mark on her skin. 

“This one is,” Aldtertree replied. “It’s one of the most powerful runes the Angel gifted to us.”

“Angel?”

“The Angel Raziel - the one to have gifted the first of us his power.”

Clary shook her head. “Angels, of course they exist. You’ll let me go out?”

“You have no formal training.”

“My mom taught me how to fight.”

“That doesn’t matter here. Demons aren’t like a mundane predator. You’ll be assigned duties inside the Institute, if you really want to help.”

“I’ll train her,” Isabelle cut in. Everyone turned to look at her. “If she’s one of us, she needs someone to show her how to kill demons. I can do that.”

She wasn’t sure what prompted her to do it, but now that she’d said it, Isabelle felt like it had to happen. Clary was clearly desperate to get out there, and she didn’t want to leave her out there alone. Someone’s life was at stake, and if Clary’s story was to be believed, then there were bigger things than just demons to worry about.

“I’ll need to notify the Clave of this before I can approve anything. They’ll be very interested in Jocelyn Fairchild’s daughter,” Victor said. 

Isabelle tried to hide her relief. “Of course.”

“Then I’ll leave you to it then. Alec, I want you to keep an eye on all of this,” Aldertree said. “I’ll speak to you later.”

Alec nodded. “Of course, sir.”

Aldertree nodded and left. 

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” Alec asked. 

“It’s what we’ve got,” Isabelle replied. “I can take it from here, I’m sure you and Magnus want to catch up.”

Alec blushed. “I should get back to work.”

“If you’re sure,” Magnus said. “I’ll speak to you soon. Show me to the portal at least?”

“Of course,” Alec said. Neither of them mentioned that Magnus would already know where the portal was. Isabelle smiled as they left. At least Alec was taking a chance for once, although if he actually did anything about it remained to be seen. It was clear

“Will he actually let me fight?” Clary asked once Magnus and Alec were gone. 

“I’ll make sure you get your chance,” Isabelle replied. “Come on, let’s get you out of these things and to a proper bed.”

Clary blinked. “I hadn’t thought about that,” she admitted. 

“There’s always a spare room or two here these days,” Isabelle said, unlocking the handcuffs. “Shadowhunters come and go all the time, and you’re one of us now.”

“I don’t have anything to sleep in,” Clary said, touching her newly freed wrists as she stood up. They were a little raw, but they weren’t burned like they would’ve been if Clary was a demon. Isabelle felt a pang of regret, but pushed it away. She was just doing her job.

Isabelle looked Clary up and down. “I might have something you can borrow.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Clary asked. “You don’t really have a reason to be.”

Isabelle shook her head. “You’re one of us, and even if you weren’t? I’d still help someone in need. We protect humanity.”

“Thanks,” Clary said. 

“It’s no problem,” Isabelle said, leading Clary out of the cells. “It’s the least I can do for you.”

“Is this just because you feel bad about locking me up?”

Isabelle shook her head. “I want to help,” she said. She wasn’t sure how to explain it, but she felt like trusting Clary now was the natural thing to do. There was something honest about her, and Isabelle already had ample proof Clary wasn’t a demon. 

Clary blinked, surprised, and opened her mouth to respond when another voice cut her off. 

“Iz, what the hell has been going on?” Isabelle looked up to see Jace Wayland come strolling through - he walked like some kind of model, but Isabelle wasn’t moved. Jace was practically her brother now, having been rained by her parents when he’d arrived at the institute at eight, having lost his father, Michael, in some accident. Her parents had pushed to claim him, as Robert was once Michael’s parabatai. They’d felt responsible, Isabelle assumed.  

“I thought you were out on a mission, Jace,” Isabelle said. 

“I was, until I killed the demon in question,” he replied. “And then I come home, and everyone is talking about some kind of intruder. Care to tell me what that’s about?”

“It’s a long story,” Isabelle replied. “But this is Clary. Clary, meet Jace, my other brother.”

“The better looking one, if you ask anyone,” Jace said with a wink. Clary laughed at him. 

“You’re adopted,” Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. 

“Doesn’t change the facts,” Jace said. “So, what are you? Warlock? Werewolf? Vampire?”

“Shadowhunter, I guess” Clary said, holding out her arm to show off her newly drawn rune. 

Jace frowned. “We haven’t met before - I’m sure I’d remember you. Where were you stationed?”

“Nowhere. I only just found out,” Clary said with a shrug.

Jace looked pointedly at Isabelle. “You’re definitely explaining this later.”

“I will, now shoo. Please don’t flirt with the new girl,” Isabelle said, waving him off. 

“Only if she wants me to,” he said with a wink at Clary.

“I’m gay,” Clary blurted out, and then shut her mouth, like she’d made a mistake. 

Jace shrugged. “Then I won’t,” he said and shot a knowing look at Isabelle. She tried to ignore it. It was bad enough with Jace flirting with someone for himself, and she didn't need him flirting on her behalf. Sure, she’d noticed Clary was attractive, but it wasn’t like there was really time for that now. Even if she now new her chances were better than a total zero. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Isabelle said, giving Jace a cue to leave.

“I’ll go clean my blades then,” he said and waved as he walked away. 

“Sorry about him,” Isabelle said. “Jace can be a flirt.”

Clary shook her head. “It’s fine, I’ve had worse reactions,” she replied, looking over at Isabelle. 

“Well, you definitely won’t get that from me,” Isabelle said. “Or my brothers.”

“How many do you have?” Clary said, changing the subject, but Isabelle could see the grateful look in her eyes.

“Three - Alec is older, Jace is about your age, and Max is nine. Jace was adopted, but he’s still our brother.”

“I don’t have any - well, I guess I do, or y’know, did,” Clary said. Isabelle felt a pang of sympathy. It must be hard to realise you had a brother who died. She couldn’t imagine life without any of hers. 

“I’m so sorry,” Isabelle said. “I know this is a lot to take in. But it will get easier.”

“I hope it does,” Clary said, shaking her head. “I feel like Alice in Wonderland.”

“Who?”

“It’s from a book,” Clary said. “I read it a lot as a kid. My mom was never a fan, but she always read it to me when I asked.”

“She seems like a good person,” Isabelle said. It was strange, having to reframe Jocelyn Fairchild in her mind. For so long, she’d thought of the woman as some kind of villain - all too happy to go along with Valentine’s plans of destroying the world. But her parents were just as much a part of the Circle in those days as Jocelyn had been, and that didn’t make them evil. Sure they weren’t perfect, but they’d tried their best. Maybe Jocelyn was the same way. 

“She is,” Clary said. “I just want her back.”

“I promise we’ll do everything we can,” Isabelle said. She realised they’d arrived at Clary’s door “Your room is here.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll go get some clothes for you, then you can sleep.”

Isabelle felt Clary’s eyes on her as she walked away. 

//

Clary fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. And as she slept, she dreamed. 

_ She was eight years old again, looking up at the sky one bright day in summer. A crowd moved lazily around her, people were always on the move in New York City. _

_ “Clary, this way,” her mom said, tugging at Clary’s hand. “We don’t want to be late.” _

_ Clary basked in the memory. It was so peaceful.  _

_ Until the sky opened up.  _

_ People stopped in the streets. Everyone froze, watching the blue sky open up - a dark chasm split the blue expanse in two. _

_ Then the demons came pouring out.  _

_ All around Clary, people screamed. Clary felt her mother’s hand grip hers tighter.  _

_ “We’ve got to get out of here.” _

_ “Mom, what’s going on?” _

_ “Nothing good,” Jocelyn replied and tugged Clary along.  _

_ Clary felt the crowd push around her, making to harder and harder to hold onto her mother’s hand. Eventually, she was forced to let go. _

_ “Mom!” Clary screamed, but the crowd kept moving and forcing her away.  _

_ The scene shifted. _

_ She was out in the open again, this time in some sort of forest. She moved through it, and stopped when she saw a man standing at the edge of a massive lake. He held a sword in one hand, and a cup in the other.  _

_ He walked into the lake and paused in the shallows, dropping the sword and cup into its depths. She thought she could hear him speak, but Clary couldn’t quite make out the words. A sense of dread engulfed her.  _

Stop, _ she wanted to say,  _ you don’t know what’s going to happen now. 

_ Suddenly, a bright light filled the sky.  _

_ Then an angel appeared.  _

_ Minutes later, bodies were everywhere. Some, Clary recognised - her mom’s friend Luke, Dot, Magnus, and other faces she’d seen around Brooklyn. _

_ Horrified, she tried to look away, but then something caught her eye: Jocelyn, lying dead on the ground.  _

_ In amongst the bodies all, the only person who stood was the man at the lake. _

_ He smiled.  _

_ Clary finally found voice to scream.  _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ agentalien


End file.
